Rain and Memories
by Zelha
Summary: Rangiku recuerda a ese alguien del pasado, sin imaginarse que pronto lo volvería a ver. Puro lemon con algo de plot, oneshot. Escrito como regalo para mi Reckless!Twin.


**Disclaimer: No son míos, son de Kubo Tite-dono :3 **

**Rain and Memories**

Imposible, pero cierto.

Orihime salió arrastrando a un gruñón Hitsugaya-Taichou, con el motivo de llevarlo a comprar ropa más acorde con su rango. Aunque su sonrisa era luminosa, los ojos de la chica estaban apagados, tristes, desde que regresó de Las Noches. No sabía por qué, pero era más que probable que alguno de los traidores del Seireitei tuviese que ver.

Controló su temperamento, el acceso de celos que invadió sus sentidos cada vez que relacionaba a Gin con alguna otra. Era más que obvio que aún sentía mucho por él...

Maldito, _maldito_ Gin.

Fuera, la lluvia arreciaba pero ella no la veía. Su mirada estaba perdida en la calle borrosa, hundida en el aguacero que caía implacable, como si con eso diese a demostrar lo mucho que los cielos lloraban, así como lloraba su alma.

Rangiku aprendió así a amar la lluvia.

Lluvia que limpia, que purifica, que tranquiliza el espíritu. Lluvia que se esconde, que invade todos los rincones, que enfría las rabias y calienta las tristezas.

Tarde lluviosa en la cual podía entregarse a sus recuerdos, sin aspavientos ni excusas.

Tarde en que sintió de nuevo _su presencia_.

Tarde en la que su rostro mostró otra cosa que no fuese un ceño fruncido y unos labios apretados.

Volvió la cabeza como un relámpago, mientras ese cuerpo que tanto conocía y que el suyo propio reconocía como conocido, amado y añorado, se reclinaba sobre ella. El filo de Shinsou apuntó a su cuello, mientras la perenne sonrisa marca registrada se mostraba una vez más, _una vez más_.

- Rangiku -dijo en un susurro-, Rangiku...

Ella luchaba internamente entre su alegría por volverle a ver y la rabia por saberlo un enemigo, un traidor. Ojos entrecerrados que se observaban mutuamente, la sonrisa que no cejaba y la mandíbula que se apretaba para no mostrar más emoción.

- ¿Qué esperas? -preguntó ella finalmente-. Mátame de una vez por todas, _Arrancar_.

La sonrisa decayó en algo que podría ser denominado como decepción.

- Nunca haría tal cosa, Rangiku, lo sabes bien... -respondió Gin, sin bajar su zanpakutou-. Al menos, no lo haría contigo.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres, _Gin_? -preguntó ella, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre-. Hitsugaya-Taichou vendrá pronto y...--

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por esa sonrisa que se apretaba contra sus labios. Una boca cálida que se posesionaba de la suya, reclamando propiedad que no pudo negarse a otorgar.

- Te extraño, Rangiku... -murmuró Gin, abriendo levemente los ojos y fijándolos en los de ella-. He pensado mucho en ti...

- ¡Bájate de encima, Arrancar! -exclamó ella, empujándole y despegando finalmente su espalda de la pared-. ¿Después de tanto tiempo es que vienes a buscarme?. ¿Por qué?. ¿_Por qué, Gin_? Te volviste a ir y me abandonaste,. ¿qué derecho te da volver como si nada hubiese pasado?

- Probablemente tengas razón, como siempre la tuviste -replicó él con naturalidad, envainando a Shinsou con semblante serio, sus ojos aún abiertos-. Pero no podía hacer más nada sino seguir las órdenes que me dieron. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, Rangiku.

Matsumoto se mordió el labio para controlar las lágrimas.

- Sé que te abandoné, Rangiku. Pero _era necesario_. No puedo decirte más que eso -continuó Gin, sin dejar de mirarla-. No puedo decirte las razones, por tu propio bien.

Ella controló de nuevo su temperamento. Las pocas veces que veía a Gin tan serio, siempre era por algo relacionado con ellos dos. Un hollow al que se le pasó la mano, resultando en heridas para Rangiku, Fukutaichou del Décimo Escuadrón.

Matsumoto se dio cuenta que Gin mostraba esa cara seria cuando ella resultaba herida... y viendo que lo que ocurrió en Soul Society la había lastimado, pues...

No era tan fácil comprender su proceso mental, pero esta vez fue más claro que el agua.

- Muy bien, Gin. Ya entendí. ¿Qué harás ahora, irte de nuevo?

- Debo hacerlo, Aizen-sama no sabe que estoy aquí. Quería verte, por eso vine...

Rangiku parpadeó y luego se sonrojó, bajando los ojos. El murmullo del peliplateado era casi sin voz, como esos susurros con que la despertaba, allá en Soul Society, donde sus almas se unían y sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, olvidando todo lo demás.

- ¿Ya me olvidaste, Rangiku? -su ronco susurro con ojos entrecerrados sacudió sus recuerdos-. ¿Los momentos Soul Society quedaron en el pasado?

Ella alzó la barbilla, desafiándole.

- ¿Y qué si así es?

Gin cerró los ojos y sonrió, burlonamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que buscaste reemplazarme? Sabes que eso no es posible, Rangiku... porque _estoy bajo tu piel_.

Dicho esto, la tomó por la larga cabellera y la besó nuevamente. Un beso explosivo, justo como los que le daba cuando más urgido estaba, buscando liberarse con ella de las ataduras del Gotei 13, de sus misterios, de sus desconocidos pecados.

Ella no pudo hacer más sino doblegarse a sus demandas, abriendo la boca y entrelazando ambas lenguas, mientras sus manos buscaban abrir la blanca tela que él vestía, intentando sentir su cálida piel. Gin la dejó hacer, mientras sus dedos más que desabotonaban, arrancaban los pequeños broches blancos de la camisa estudiantil que ella vestía. El cierre sonó ahogadamente, dándole a Matsumoto el acceso que quería.

Pero su piel estaba fría, como si hubiese estado expuesto a una ventisca.

- Dame de tu calor, Rangiku... -musitó él contra sus labios, sus manos encontrando con facilidad esos pechos obvios, regodeándose con su redondez y peso. Ella gimió al sentir sus manos frías sobre ellos, provocando un arqueo de su espalda.

- Gin... -respondió ella sin aliento, abriendo la inmaculada hakama a tirones. Presionándola contra la pared, Gin tomó sus muñecas con una mano, apretándolas por encima de su cabeza. Su otra mano aún sopesaba un pecho, mientras que sus ojos se entreabrían para echarle una mirada maliciosa, llena de lujuria.

La lengua del ex-Taichou encontró el pezón preparado para ser acariciado. Rangiku echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar otro gemido. Gin soltó sus muñecas, para introducir sus dedos bajo la cortísima falda, esquivando ese pedazo de tela que mal que bien cubría sus partes íntimas, para llegar al punto que quería.

- Ah, veo que estás preparada... -murmuró él con su característica burla-. ¿Algún otro te ha hecho sentirte así, Rangiku?. ¿Pidiendo con la mirada la liberación?. ¿Gimiendo sin control? Dime, Ran-chan... ¿algún otro te hace sentir lo que yo provoco en ti con sólo mover mis dedos?

Al tiempo que pronunciaba las últimas palabras, sus dedos se deslizaron a su cálido y húmedo interior, haciéndola suspirar sin aliento, intentando llamarle por su nombre con voz entrecortada. Sus manos, libres ahora, se enredaron en el cuello del hombre, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo sin descanso, entre gemidos, mordiendo sus labios, respirando cada vez más agitadamente.

Sacudió la cabeza y empujó más las caderas hacia sus dedos cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, impactando sus sentidos y su cabeza contra la pared. El dolor no importaba, sólo importaba él, Gin, haciendo lo que hacía, haciéndola sentir, haciéndola volar.

Aterrizó poco a poco, para darse cuenta que Gin aún no había completado su tarea, mientras la tomaba de las piernas y la alzaba levemente, cuadrando y alineando sus caderas para hacerlo todo como a él le gustaba: fluido y fácil.

- Gin, no me hagas esperar -protestó Rangiku, intentando empalarse pero las manos de él en sus caderas se lo impidieron-. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo...

- Pensé que mi reemplazo era más diligente con sus tareas... pobre¿acaso no puede satisfacerte, Ran-chan? Pobre, pobre Rangiku, teniendo que recurrir a métodos solitarios para relajarse...

- ¡Gin...!

- Está bien, está bien... no hay necesidad de ser tan quisquillosa, Ran-gi-ku...

Penetrándola con una sola embestida, procedió a entrar y salir de ella con una ondulación de caderas que tenía a Rangiku aferrándose a sus hombros para sostenerse.

Gin era un hombre reservado, nunca hablaba en serio, siempre con esa máscara burlona, sabiendo todo pero no demostrando nada... pero cuando estaba con Rangiku, todo ese teatro caía, resumiéndose a una sensación, un movimiento acompasado que se aceleraba cada vez más y más, regodeándose en los gemidos abandonados que se escapaban de la garganta de su amante y que lo llenaban de orgullo. _Él hacía que ella se expresase así_.

- ¡Gin, oh Dios, Gin!

- Dime lo que quieres, Rangiku, dímelo -susurró él en su oído, roncamente, haciéndola jadear.

- ¡Ya casi, Gin...¡Gin!

Redobló sus esfuerzos, las nalgas de la mujer golpeteaban la pared. Ella lo llamaba sin descanso, entre gemidos y jadeos, que se convirtieron en gemidos más audibles en cuanto él tocó ese punto interno que hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

- Vamos, Ran-chan, haz lo que me gusta -la alentó él, mientras la miraba fijamente, entre sus ojos hechos brillantes rendijas.

Ella abrazó sus caderas con las piernas, atrayéndolo más dentro de ella y alcanzando el orgasmo de una manera fulminante, contrayendo los músculos de sus paredes internas de tal manera que empujó a Gin hacia un clímax explosivo.

Rangiku abrió los ojos primero. El peso conocido del hombre encima de su cuerpo, jadeante, sudoroso y satisfecho la maravilló como siempre lo había hecho. Se asombraba que alguien de contextura tan aparentemente delgada fuese tan fuerte y tan nervudo. Sus piernas aún temblaban por las acometidas de Gin, además de la sobrecarga de sensaciones.

Gin alzó la cabeza cómodamente asentada en sus pechos y la miró con una leve sonrisa, con ojos entrecerrados.

- Debo irme -murmuró él, bajándole las piernas y sosteniéndola mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio-. Tengo que regresar pronto.

- ¿Eso es todo? -respondió ella en un murmullo contenido, bajando la cabeza-. ¿Viniste nada más... _a esto_?

- No, Rangiku... -negó él con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras se arreglaba la hakama y la larga chaqueta-. Vine porque quería verte¿por qué siempre piensas que quiero utilizarte? Nunca he tenido intenciones de hacerlo.

- Será porque nunca me dijiste tus verdaderas intenciones, Gin...

- Me parece justo, después de lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó ella, sin poderse contener. La cálida mano de Gin acarició su mejilla.

- Donde no puedes seguirme, Ran-chan. Perdóname...

--

Orihime y Hitsugaya-Taichou la encontraron donde mismo la habían dejado, sentada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera con la mirada perdida entre las blancas nubes del cielo.

Lo único que Rangiku quería en ese momento, era que volviese... a llover.

--

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


End file.
